Legacy
by Mz Hellfire
Summary: They always knew peace wouldn't last forever. WARNING spoilers from DH! It seems the trio are to have one last adventure but what happens when Harry is found dead? Only his son Albus believes he didnt take his own life. Will he follow in Harry's footsteps
1. Chapter 1

__

_Well the moment i read Deathly Hallows this kind of sprung into my mind and I've got most of the plot worked out i think..._

_Let me know what you all think. The rating may change later. _

__

__

_**Legacy**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Not yet a Man**_

Albus Severus Potter did not want to get up. It was too early in his mind to do anything but roll back under his covers and whittle away the morning unconscious. However his little sister had other plans.

"Get up get up get up!" She screeched in his ear her red hair bouncing wildly over her shoulders.

"Whazgoinon? Lilwhatheheckyoudoin?" he yelled incomprehensibly.

"Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron are here! Hurry up! You lazy-"

"Right okay I'm up! I'm UP!" he bellowed at Lily sitting up and running his hand through his untidy raven hair. "But I thought they weren't coming till tomorrow? Aren't they still meant to be on holiday in France?" he continued putting on his glasses.

"I don't know but they're all here Rose and Hugo and the baby!" she beamed.

"Well I'll take it as an early birthday present. Hey do you think I'll get theirs tonight?" he asked hopefully climbing out of his bed.

"I wouldn't bet on it." Lily said and Albus' face fell. "You know Granny Weasley would go mental if you opened anyone else's before you opened hers and granddads."

"Yeah you're probably right." He said as they walked down the winding staircase down into the kitchen.

"Ah finally decided to grace us with your presence have you your Majesty?" Said his mother from across the kitchen her eyes narrowing.

"Oh Gin leave him alone, the boy likes his sleep." Said a slightly dishevelled looking Ron Weasley as he rushed forward to embrace his nephew.

"Just like his uncle and his father then." Retorted Ginny

After a hug from his uncle his Aunt Hermione came into view. She looked tired and her hair was a messy bushy bees nest but she was as cheerful as ever.

"I say you are getting more like your father everyday." She said giving his a kiss on the cheek. "Such a pity." She added with a laugh.

"Now, now Hermione I'm hurt" Harry Potter said finally looking up from his complimentary edition of _The Quibbler. _

"Well it's true! He looks like your double at seventeen." She said smiling.

"Except for one small thing of course." Said Harry pointing to the lightning scar on his forehead. How that scar amazed Albus. He knew his father had received the very first time he and Lord Voldemort had crossed paths but he knew little of what happened all those years ago but tomorrow that would all change. Tomorrow all the rumours and fantastic stories he had heard about his father's adventures would be confirmed and he like his older brother James, he would know the truth. Tomorrow he would be a man and finally turn seventeen.

"Yes well thank goodness for that" Said Ginny and everyone laughed. Then a baby started to cry.

"Oh dear I just got Molly down for a nap! I hate when they're teething." Said Hermione picking up a small redheaded child wrapped in an emerald blanket.

"Shhh Shh it's alright." She said rocking the little girl who began to quieten "Lily would you like to hold her?"

"I wouldn't" said another redheaded girl "She tends to spit up a lot."

"Rose!" scolded Hermione but the girl simply beamed up at her mother.

"I would love to Aunt Hermione!" Lily squealed taking the now sleeping bundle.

Suddenly there was a rap at the door and Albus shot up like a lightning bolt from the cornflakes he had been eating next to his father.

"That'll be Phillius." Said Ginny "You'd better go get it Al"

He nodded and made his way to the front door to greet his best friend. He opened the door to see a pale blonde haired boy carrying a broom, his greyish eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Alright mate!" he said cheerily as Albus showed him in. "Rose here?"

"Yeah she's in the kitchen but so is her dad!" Albus laughed but Phillius' face fell and went even paler.

"Don't worry though Phil I think he's beginning to warm up to you." He reassured him as they entered the kitchen.

"Phil!" Rose squealed and ran to embrace him while Ron looked on with a scowl on his face.

"Hey beautiful, how was France?" he said wrapping an arm round her wait.

"It was lovely! I have so much to tell you." She said smiling.

"You over to have a game of Quidditch then Phil?" Said Harry noticing the broom.

"Yes Mr Potter." He said respectfully

"Now Phil how many times have I told you to all me Harry. All this Mr Potter stuff makes me feel old." He laughed "How's your father? The family coming tomorrow?"

"Yeah dad says he can't wait to have a game of Quidditch, like old times." Phil laughed his blonde hair falling in his eyes.

"Then I'm afraid he'll lose like old times eh Ron? Fancy a game against Malfoy? We'll teach the kids to sing Weasley is our King" Said Harry remembering the good times but Ron just gave an incomprehensible grunt.

"Oh Ron don't look so dour!" Scolded Hermione "How many people are coming tomorrow?"

"Well there will be all of us and James wherever he's got to, Bill and Fleur and the kids, George and Melinda and the baby, Charlie and Helen, Ginny's parents obviously, Hagrid, the Malfoys as I just said, some more friends of Al's from school and Teddy of course and I think he's bringing Vic." Harry explained

"Big crowd then." Said Hugo from the corner.

For a while there was chatter amongst everyone in the kitchen as they discussed the upcoming birthday celebrations, which would be happening the next day.

"Headmistress Weasley." Said Phillus to Hermione "Who's to become Head boy and Girl this year?"

"Unfortunately I cannot decide that this year since my own daughter is a candidate." Hermione explained looking at Rose "But I have put in my vote and it falls to Deputy Headmaster Longbottom to decide. It should be decided by tomorrow but I have no idea who is in the lead since we've been away."

"Why are you back so soon Aunt Hermione?" Asked Albus. Hermione glanced at Ron who nodded.

"Actually we have to discuss something with your father." She said all of a sudden nervous. Albus could feel tension rise in the small kitchen.

"Really" asked Harry surprised "What's it about Mione?"

"Well it's about…" Hermione hesitated "_Dumbledore" _

Albus was confused but was sure that he saw his fathers smile falter for a second but only for a second.

"Well what are we hanging about here for, come on we'll go upstairs to the study." Harry said quickly but trying to seem cheery.

"Is something wrong dear?" asked Ginny

"No not at all…come one you two."

The trio left the room so purposefully that it looked as if time had rewound itself twenty-five years. For a while there was silence, the younger generation had no idea what this meant but Ginny Weasley had become very pale.

"Who's up for Quidditch?" said Phillius brightly

There was a roar of jumbled yeses and excited enthusiasm as they all made their way out of the kitchen and into the back yard.

"Accico brooms" Phil said pointing at a near by shed and half a dozen broom flew out of it. "Figured I'd be quicker mate since in already of age. Two teams then?"

"Yeah but there's only five of us someone will have to sit out." Albus said.

"What are you going start without me?" a voice said from behind them. Albus whirled round to see his older brother standing at the back door.

"Course not James!" Said Phil "Glad to have you."

"Right" said James "Phil, you take one team of three and I'll take the other, I'll let you pick first."

"Hey! I was going to be captain of one!" Moaned Albus, James ruffled his hair.

"Sorry little Bro elders first!"

"Okay I'll pick….Rose!" said Phillius

"Man that's low Phil, your girlfriend over your best friend!" Said Albus laughing but Rose just stuck out her tongue playfully.

"Albus you're with me." Said James

"Then I'll take Lily- cant have a team with all siblings!" laughed Phil

"That leaves Hugo with us then" said Albus

The teams picked they had a roaring game full of laughter and glee. It could have not been better. However Albus couldn't forget the smile faltering on his fathers face. When they finally hauled themselves back in Harry, Hermione and Ron still had not appeared.

"Well I'd best be off" Said Phillius "Mum's expecting me home for tea. Catch you all tomorrow." Phillius waved to them and feverishly looked around for Ron before giving Rose a quick kiss and left.

"I'm going to for a shower Mum." Said Albus

"Alright dear but be quick because dinner's soon." replied Ginny

"Do you want me to shout dad?"

"No." Said Ginny nervously nearly dropping the pot she was carrying "What I mean is…he and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione are very busy so it's best not to disturb them."

"Right." He said. He walked up the first flight of stairs and was about to head up to the second when he heard urgent whispers coming from the first floor study. Knowing he shouldn't he moved towards the door which was slightly ajar and began to listen.

"Are you sure? I mean really." Said the agitated voice of his father

"Saw it with my own eyes mate. It wasn't the Dark Mark but it had similarities…." Said Ron tentatively

"And it had the Hallows sign, that's why we came straight back, told the kids that we didn't feel like flying and there was nothing else to see in Disneyland." Hermione added miserably.

"And the bodies…" Harry asked and Albus took in a sharp breath.

"A man no wand and a teenage girl still clutching one. As we said it was messy too…. looked like someone had used the Sercumsemtra curse." Ron explained.

"This isn't good. I thought we'd never come across anything like this again." Harry said miserably.

"Me either, I was quite enjoying the quiet life." Added Hermione.

"It seems the golden trio are to have one last adventure." Said Ron but not in a happy tone of voice.

"Yeah it looks like it, well I guess deep down we knew peace wouldn't last forever. We'll need to inform Malfoy, he's been keeping track on things like this and the Minister obviously. I just don't know what I'll tell Ginny and the kids I mean we might be gone for months Ron…" said Harry

"I still don't see why I can't come with you two!" protested Hermione

"You know why, we have to have someone here! And anyway you can't leave Hogwarts." Explained Harry.

"Just as long as you two aren't trying to pull some noble thing to keep me safe or some crap like that." Warned Hermione; giving Harry and Ron a contemptuous look.

"Believe me we'd much rather have you with us." Ron said taking her hand. For a while there was a silence: not awkward really, just sad.

"I always thought I'd be there with you. That we'd be together every step of the way…" Hermione said close to tears.

"We thought the way was over." Harry replied bitterly "But don't worry Herms the minute we find anything- if there's anything to be found- we'll owl you. You'll be there."

Albus had never heard these solemn tones from his father and Aunt and Uncle before. It was unnerving and what they were discussing troubled him greatly. What was going on? What were they planning? Where were his father and Uncle Ron going? However his thoughts were interrupted as he heard footsteps coming closer to the door. Quickly Albus dove under the stairs to hide. This had been much easier a few years ago but now unfortunately he had taken after his father and spurted up to near six feet, therefore he had to squeeze himself into the tiny gap. When the Golden Trio had made their way down stairs and their footsteps faded away Albus emerged from his hiding place. He stared at the flight of stairs in front of him and briefly considered marching down them and getting the whole truth out of his father. However he realised that he had kept his past secret from Albus for seventeen years and storming down there and demanding answers to all of his questions old and new would be of help to no one. No he would wait till tomorrow. It would all be explained and Albus would know what his father was talking about. He would just have to wait one more night.

_Yeah we were told Draco's son was called Scorpius but you'll find out why he isn't being called that in the next chapter so please don't start a witch hunt on me! _

Hope you liked...it would be nice if you could review :)


	2. A Birthday Interrupted

_**Hey guys so yeh I had some great feedback so I decided to continue! I should update every week. Reviews would be nice…**_

D/C – I do not own Harry Potter. If I did my name would be Joanne Katherine Rowling and I would be a millionaire and live in Edinburgh not Glasgow!

_**Chapter 2**_

_**A Birthday Interrupted**_

The rest of the night had passed without incident for Albus and the rest of the family. Ron and Hermione and the children had stayed for dinner which was pleasant enough but Albus noticed his father seemed tense and his mother slightly pale; his siblings and cousins seemed not to detect this rigidness. After the plates had been cleared from the large kitchen table Hermione announced that they'd best be off. Albus found this strange too. Normally the older generation would spend hours talking in the sitting room while the children played yet another game of Quidditch and occasionally play Rose at wizard chess, which she would always win at. It seemed she had taken after her father in that area. However it was not to be the case that night. After the family had left, Albus retired to his room and out of boredom began glancing through his copy of _Advanced Potions Making – _after all it was Newt time this year. Just as he was about to call it a night he heard footsteps coming up the winding staircase. He knew someone was coming to see him as his was the only room on the topmost floor. It was almost like a tower in a fairytale stuck on the end of the house in Godrics Hollow. Albus liked it like that. It was somewhere quiet and out of the way, somewhere he could be alone with his thoughts to work things out. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." he said

The door opened to reveal a tall black haired figure with the same piercing green eyes as his own. His father strode into the room and sat casually in a nearby chair. He sighed.

"Albus, Albus, Albus…" Harry said wistfully "Seventeen tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm catching up on you old-timer." Al laughed, there was silence.

"Seventeen's a big age Al. It was at seventeen I realised how much I loved your mother. Only a year later I asked her to marry me." He smiled

"Dad if this is going to be one of those mushy trips down memory lane count me out and if it's going to be the sex talk" he made quotation marks with his fingers "I don't think you need to worry. I don't have a girlfriend and I know the contraceptive charm." Albus laughed again and this time his father gave a chuckle but it was half-hearted; like he was somewhere else entirely.

"No son it's not. I want to tell you that tomorrow night we're going to have a proper talk." Harry paused and sighed again "Years ago I made a promise to myself that I would warn my children about what is out there. Now it seems I may have waited too long…" he stopped and Albus could see his brow furrowed in concentration. "You have undoubtedly heard rumours of what happened all those years ago between me and Lord Voldemort, even though your mother and I have done our best to shield it from you children. Tomorrow however you will find out the truth. You will find out everything from start to finish, things your mother doesn't even know or understand. There are really only three people in the world that truly know everything. Your Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione who were there all the way through – I always told them everything – and James. When he turned seventeen I used the Pensive that Albus Dumbledore gave to me and showed him everything that happened and tomorrow I will show you too. When Lily turns seventeen I will show her and when you three have children you will pass the truth on to them and so on. I expect that for hundreds of years the story of Lord Voldemort and 'The boy who lived' will be told and it's only right that our family know the facts because they have to live with the consequences. Do you understand Albus?" Harry asked and Albus nodded.

"Good, good. I just thought I'd explain that to you." Harry said and broke into an awkward grin "That and your mother sent me up here to have the 'sex talk' but I thought this conversation would be a little easier." Albus watched his father smile playfully and he seemed for a moment younger.

"It's fine Dad…you eh don't have to explain anything to me." Albus said going slightly red.

"That's a relief!" Harry said laughing "Your mother and me agreed before we had kids that I'd have this talk with the boys and she'd have the talk with the girls. I drew the short straw; two against one. Oh well…"

For a moment there was silence and Harry was lost in his thoughts once more. Albus had never seen his father so reserved. He had a foreign glint in his eye that Albus had never seen: it showed not only the promise of adventure but pain and hardship that was to go with it. Albus wondered if he would ever have an adventure – unlike his father's his first seventeen years had been distinctly average and uneventful.

"Well I suppose I should let you get some sleep. Big day tomorrow!" Said Harry excitedly and heading for the door.

"Dad…just one thing before you go." Said Albus tentatively, he decided he would try his luck "Why exactly _did _Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione come home early?"

Once again he saw his fathers smile falter, this time it did not fully reform but stayed half twisted. Albus noticed his jaw remained clenched and his body rigid.

"They decided there was nothing more to see in France." Harry replied trying to keep the agitation from his voice. It was at that moment something in Albus fell away. His father had blatantly lied to him. He had never done that before and it was like a veil in Albus' mind had been lifted. The air of perfect-ness his father had around him had disappeared and been replaced with an air of deceit.

"Oh…" muttered Albus bitterly but Harry seemed not to hear him, he was already at the edge of the doorway.

"Goodnight Al." he said

"Good-" but he never finished because his father had already closed the door, not waiting for his sons answer and had hurried down stairs. Frustrated and disappointed in his father, Albus turned out his light, threw his potions book on the floor and went to sleep.

The night passed for Albus with fitful impatient dreams of secrets and mayhem. When he finally woke he was drenched in cold sweat and felt as though he had barely slept an hour. He blinked as the sun shone through a gap in the blinds and hurt his eyes. Rubbing them he sat up and reached for his glasses. For a moment he forgot what day it was and had briefly considered going back to sleep. Then excitement took hold of him as he realised it was his birthday. All the years of waiting to use magic out of school and waiting to know the truth were finally over, he had finally turned seventeen. Smiling he bounded off the bed with a thud and pulled on his Gryffindor t-shirt. He practically slid down the banister and leapt down the three flights of stairs until he arrived at the kitchen. When he opened the door he saw his mother's tear stained face sitting at the kitchen table with his father's hand clasped tightly in hers. Harry had his back to Albus and obviously did not notice he was there.

"I wish I could Gin but it's too dangerous we're not telling-" but a slight cough from Ginny ended the sentence as Harry turned round in his seat to see his son.

"Al, you're up early!" exclaimed Harry.

"Excuse me." Ginny said; who had by that time had stood up and rushed past her son out of the doorway. Albus began to ask her if she was alright but she was gone.

"What's wrong with mum?" Albus asked nervously, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"She's…just…mad at me." Harry replied hesitantly.

"Oh right." Said Albus annoyed at another lie.

"Never mind, she'll be alright in an hour or so." Harry assured him but didn't seem so convinced himself. "Happy birthday son"

"Thanks Dad." He said embracing him

"Your grandparents will be here soon; they wanted to come over early and surprise you but you're already up. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione and the kids are coming at three. When did you tell your friends from school to get here?" Asked Harry

"Just said about half four, I'm surprised Phil's parents are actually coming. Then again you and Draco go way back don't you dad?" he said trying to coax a little information out of his father but Harry would have none of it.

"Yes, Malfoy and I and your aunt and uncle were in the same year. Now it's half nine as I said your granddad and grandma will be here soon go and get yourself ready." Said Harry curtly.

With that Albus left the room once more frustrated.

"_I mean I'm a man now…he could at least have given me something rather than keeping me in the dark till tonight!" _he thought resentfully and he went to get ready.

When Albus did reappear in the kitchen his grandparents were already there along with his mother who had reappeared although she still looked perturbed. She brightened a little when he entered the room and embraced him.

"Happy birthday son." She said

"Yes Happy birthday indeed, my you're looking a little thin." Said Molly Weasley giving him peck on the cheek "Ginerva Weasley Potter have you been feeding this boy right!"

"I've been feeding him fine mother!" Ginny retorted "He's just built like his father."

"It's good to see you Gran." Albus interjected and the slight disagreement was forgotten. Arthur Weasley was next to approach and at first he only held out his hand.

"You're a man now Al." He said as Al shook it but at once he was pulled into a hug and received a firm pat on the back. "It's uncanny but you're your father's double at seventeen. Or should I say your grandfather's double apart from your eyes…you have Lily's eyes." Arthur continued sitting back down.

"I've heard that all my life." Said Harry to Albus in an urgent but playful whisper "You'll get sick of it soon." He laughed and Albus smiled. He almost forgot his father had lied to him. Almost.

"Here" said Molly abruptly "This is from your Granddad and I" She handed him a large box shaped object wrapped in snitch paper. Albus sat down in front of it and began to delicately open the paper. He was never one for rushing things or ripping things open much to the frustration of his siblings on Christmas morning. Under the wrapping paper there was a wooden chest.

"It's a un-open-able cabinet. You create a password and only your voice can make it open." Explained Arthur.

"Wow thanks guys!" Said Albus, he didn't have many secrets but he knew he would one day have something to store in the chest.

"Glad you liked it." Said Molly beaming.

"Here son open ours next." Said his father pointing to a long large package and floating it over with his wand. This one was wrapped in Gryffindor paper with a large red bow tied around the middle. Albus didn't need to open it to find out what it was- he could tell by the shape. Carefully he opened the paper around his new broom.

"It's the new Firebolt Speeder, I asked Dougie from the team and he said it's the best out. Your old one I'm afraid is getting a little small for you." Said Harry

"You shouldn't have…" said Albus to his parents "It's too much."

"Nonsense!" Said his mother wrapping an arm round his shoulder.

The rest of the morning passed pleasantly they had a nice family breakfast and Albus received more presents from his brother and sister. James had got him a pile of chocolate frogs and a copy of 'Q_uidditch;_ _the facts, the fiction and the inside scoop' _while Lily had bought him a Sneakoscope. When Ron and Hermione had arrived he received quite a large sum of gold and in confidence "_T__welve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches- a revised edition"__ from his uncle Ron who had said he gave his father the same book when he had turned seventeen. Soon it was afternoon and one by one the guests had arrived for the party. The last to arrive were the Malfoy's. It was Harry who answered the door. _

_"Malfoy, good to have you." Harry said shaking Draco's hand. Although Draco had aged he still retained most of his youthful looks and sharp features, he nodded at Harry. _

_"And Celeste, always a pleasure." Harry said kissing Celeste Malfoy's hand._

_"Oh Harry always the charmer." She replied her dark eyes twinkling. _

_"Mum can I go find Al?" Said Phil from behind his parents._

_"Yes but behave yourself Scorpius." Warned his mother_

_"Mum my friends are here from school can you please not call me that!" he whined and his mother sighed._

_"Fine" she said and he bounded off "Really I don't know why he prefers his middle name, I would think Scorpius sounds a lot better than Phillius." _

_"I think his school mates just call him Phil" Harry laughed. _

_"Well boys will be boys. I'd better go and say hello to Ginny. Ginny!" She called moving past Harry and Draco into the kitchen and out of sight._

_"So Potter when's this Quidditch game going to take place? I don't care what __professional __team you played for I can still take you." Malfoy said with a boyish smile. _

_"I'm afraid Draco the game may have to wait…we have other things to discuss. And I believe __Puddlemere United and I beg to differ!" Harry said ushering him in. _

_After everyone was settled and the gift opening was finished the birthday dinner began. Ginny, Molly and Hermione had prepared a feast to rival even Hogwarts and when the plates had been cleared everyone was stuffed. Outside the Potter garden had transfigured into a large dance floor and music filtered in from no where. The teenagers were the first to move from their seats. As well as the Weasley and Potter children there were other teenagers- Albus' school friends. These included the Longbottom twins Alice and Maria, Dominic Creevey, Melinda Robbins, Andromeda Vane, Eric Finnegan, Derek Thomas and Percival Lovegood. From them Albus had received a large variety of gifts from exploding snap and Gobstones to a Nargle's foot from Percival of course._

_"My mum made me bring it." He said apologetically but Albus just laughed. _

_After a while Albus had been captured by Andromeda Vane and had out of courtesy asked her to dance, out of the corner of his eye he could see Rose and Phillus dancing tenderly to the slow song Glenda Chittock- from the Wizarding Wireless Network- had introduced as 'Now I've seen you'. Albus wondered if when he would find someone who he could dance to this with. Of course he had had girlfriends in the past but __it was never anything that would last or anything serious. _

_A little away from the dancing teenagers __the older generation sat in silence watching over their offspring. _

_"Granger…I mean Headmistress Weasley." Said Draco suddenly "I have just now realized I have never had the pleasure of dancing with you. May I?" he asked offering his hand. _

_"I…well…I er...of course" said Hermione flustered but taking his hand – Ron looked as if he was about to hit the roof but with a nudge from Harry remembered his manners and asked Celeste who kindly agreed. When Draco and Hermione reached the dance floor a slow waltz came through the unseen radio. _

_"I wanted to talk to you about something Hermione." Draco said as they began to dance. _

_"Oh what?" Hermione asked still amazed at his behavior. _

_"It seems that we have a problem on our hands." He explained looking towards Rose and Phillus. Hermione looked at him sternly. _

_"What? Are you afraid that your precious boy is falling for a mudbloods daughter?" she whispered furiously and Malfoy sighed. _

_"All that ever comes out of my sons mouth is how wonderful Rose is…" he said "And it occurred to me that no he is not falling for her but has already fallen and hit the ground very hard." _

_"And you have a problem with that!" she spat back at him. "You've not changed one bit Malfoy!" _

_"No Hermione you don't understand. My problem is that I have changed. But however much I have I still have not done the one thing that might possibly make amends for my youth." He paused taking a deep breath "I still have not apologized to Hermione Granger." _

_"I…I don't understand." She said confused. _

_"You see I know I made life hard for you a long time ago and for the sake of our children I just wanted to let you know I'm sorry." Draco said sincerely. _

_"Thank you, I'll admit I never thought I'd hear those words from you and it wasn't really necessary…" Hermione said embarrassed._

_"Oh but it was since I think we may be seeing more of each other." He said once again nodding to their children. _

_"Yes they have been together a long time." Said Hermione. _

_"Almost two years. I'm afraid Scorpius looks at Rose the way I look at Celeste and Ron looks at you Hermione. Much to your husbands displeasure I am beginning to think we may be in-laws someday." Draco sighed. _

_"If there is a someday to come…" said Hermione _

_"Yes that's right Harry briefly explained the situation to me…this is not good news." He said "Are we to have a meeting later?" _

_"Yes after everyone has gone home. We need you to do some things while Harry and Ron are away." Explained Hermione as the song and the dance ended. Draco nodded as they returned to their seats. _

_Taking a break from the dancing Albus sat with Phil, Rose, James and Andromeda. _

_"You seen the paper today mate?" Asked Phil _

_"No why?" asked Albus _

_"You'll see…Accio prophet!" said Phillus and a newspaper flew out of Hagrid's hand and landed with a thud at Albus' feet. _

_"Oi! What do ye think yer doin?" Squawked Hagrid from his seat across the room._

_"Sorry Hagrid! We'll give it back when we're done." Phil assured him but he only grunted a reply and captured Harry for a conversation. _

_"Look!" Andromeda squealed "You're on the front page!" _

_Albus picked up the paper and examined it. Sure enough there he was smiling back at himself carrying a broom. It was the picture that had been taken after Gryffindor had won the Quidditch cup the previous year. The article read; _

_Savior's Son Becomes a Man_

_By Gloria Skeeter_

_Today the nation celebrates the seventeenth birthday of Albus Severus Potter. Son of the infamous Harry Potter – __savior of the wizarding world- the middle of the Potter children celebrates his birthday in the quietness of Godrics Hollow. Turning seventeen a week after his fathers 42__nd__ birthday the wizarding world wonders what to expect of this boy now he has become a man. Many believe him to be in the lead for Head Boy of Hogwarts this year, whether this is because of his heritage and his relationship with the faculty of the school or his natural ability this reporter cannot say as the Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry refuses to comment on the matter. However it can be said that his older brother James Potter – who turned seventeen last year- did not receive this prestigious post due to his frequent delinquent activities and we cannot help but wonder if Albus Potter will continue down the same route. Although compared to their father's wondrous six years at Hogwarts the Potter children's have been thankfully unremarkable – despite their father's attraction to adventure. This seems like one family trait that has not been passed on. One cannot help but notice however the remarkable similarity in looks Albus Potter shares with his father and wonders how the young man gets along with the female population. According to an inside source the poor boy is 'going through a difficult time' at present due to his messy break up with Belinda Bell (Montrose Magpies Chaser). It is rumored that the two broke up because Belinda's Quidditch duties put a strain on their relationship. I'm sure my readers offer the deepest sympathies to Albus and wish him well on his recovery from this break-up and on his birthday. Happy birthday Albus, the world awaits you. _

_G. Skeeter _

_"What a load of crap." Said Albus _

_"Yeah I know like you could really bag a girl like Bell." Laughed Phil_

_"Shut it!" Said Albus, also laughing and punching him playfully in the arm. "Yeah I think I met Belinda once at the Quidditch World Cup when her mum was talking to my dad but apart from that I don't even know her!" _

_"Never mind bro at least you're not a delinquent!" Said James joining in the conversation. In truth James had taken after his Grandfather and cause havoc at Hogwarts through a series of pranks – the fact that his Aunt was Headmistress did not seem to have the slightest effect on him. To call him a delinquent however was to go a little far. Now he had joined up with his uncle George and entered the Weasley Wizarding Wheeze franchise. After a few jokes at Albus' expense they hear a clinking of glass. Hermione stood up and they all went quiet. _

_"As the evening draws to a close I would just like to say a few words." She said and cleared her throat "It gives me great pleasure to look at my dear nephew this evening and see how much he has grown up. It seems only yesterday that your father and I were that age and I can scarcely believe how quickly the time has passed. I can also announce –because you will all be receiving your letters tomorrow anyway- with great happiness that the Daily Prophet has at last predicted something right in the fact that Albus you are indeed going to be Head Boy of Hogwarts this year." A whooping and cheering erupted from the teenagers in the room. When it had subsided Hermione continued. "So what I'm trying to say Albus as we are surrounded by friends and family – Happy Birthday. And now I think your father has a few words." She finished and sat down._

_"Well your Aunt Hermione pretty much said it all…as usual." Harry laughed and there was a slight chuckle from the older generation "But I would just like to say how proud I am of you son. People always say how alike we are but I'm afraid it is not as true as everyone thinks. You may have my looks but you are one of the truest and honest people I have ever had the privilege of knowing. Everyday I'm amazed at you and your mother and I couldn't love you more. To Albus." Said Harry raising his glass_

_"To Albus." Everyone chanted back and drained their glasses. Albus beamed he had never heard his father say anything better to him in all his life. _

_"Now there is only half an hour left till I'm afraid you young folk are expected back to your parents so go and enjoy yourselves." Said Harry as the music started again. The next few minutes were filled with congratulations for Albus until he finally made his way over to his Aunt Hermione._

_"Albus, I take it you're happy then?" she said smiling at him._

_"Yeah! It's great did Rose get Head Girl?" he asked_

_"Unfortunately not Professor Longbottom looked over the test scores which were to be the deciding factor and it turns out she was beaten by half a point on a Defense Against the Dark Arts test. I don't think she'll mind though I'm not sure she fancied the idea of late night rounds and spending less time with Phil." Hermione explained._

_"Yeah but it would have been nice having my cousin there to help. Who did get it then?" _

_"If I remember correctly it was Veena Leahnaw. She's in Gryffindor too isn't she?" said Hermione and Albus nodded._

_"Very quiet though…don't really know her." Albus explained_

_"Hmmm yes very good student I think she got something like eleven O's in her owls. It's a shame about her situation though…" Hermione said sadly._

_"What do you mean?" Albus asked out of curiosity._

_"She reminds me of your father. Orphaned, never knew her parents, has to stay at Hogwarts at Christmas and has to be sent home to that god awful orphanage during the summer. Never even knew about being a witch till Headmaster Flitwick sent for her all those years ago." Hermione explained_

_"That is sad…" Said Albus "But dad lived with an Aunt and Uncle though didn't he? The Dursley's or something?" _

_"Believe me he would have been better off in an orphanage." Hermione said flatly. "Could I ask you Albus to keep an eye on Veena this year for me? As you said she is very quiet and I think she could do with a friend and as you two are going to be spending a lot of time with each other…" _

_"Of course Aunt Hermione." Said Albus _

_"Al, can I have a quick word?" Asked his father__ who had finally managed to escape Hagrid's clutches and Albus nodded moving away from his Aunt. "In here" Harry said beckoning him into the house._

_"What is it dad?" Albus asked._

_"I wanted to give you something…something special." He said taking out a small brown package. _

_"Dad you really don't have to… I mean the broom is enough!" Said Albus_

_"I know but it's something that's served me well over the years and with the present situation…" Harry stopped himself "Look I have to give it to someone I trust enough to know if they ever have to use it they'll use it well. Just open it."_

_Albus did as he was told and untied the package to reveal _a large cloak made of silver-coloured material. It felt slippery, almost like liquid, to the touch.

"Is this…?" Albus' eyes widened.

"That's right my invisibility cloak. It's been in our family for generations and now I pass it on to you." Harry explained putting a hand on his shoulder.

"But why me? Why not give this to James? He's the oldest."

"Your brother gets into enough mischief without an invisibility cloak to help him." Harry laughed.

"Thank you Dad." Said Albus his eyes almost welling up with tears – he never thought he'd be the one to inherit the famed cloak.

"Look after it son and that's thanks enough. Now come on lets get back to the party." He said ushering his son back outside.

"There you are." Said Ginny "I was just wondering if any of you two had seen Teddy? I've not seen him all day."

"No mum I haven't." Said Albus

"Yeah me either Gin, it's not like him to miss family occasions." Said Harry suddenly worried. Then as if on cue a ragged brown haired figure appeared on the dance floor.

"Speak of the devil…" Said Harry about to laugh but then he noticed the nasty gash in Teddy's forehead and the blood running down his face. He said just one word.

"Deatheaters." And fainted.

_**A/N**_

_**Yeah so that was a **__**long long long chapter! I was originally going to take it further but I decided that would be way to long when I started writing. Anyway I hope you liked. It's always nice to hear some constructive criticism and all ideas are welcome! **_

_**Mz Hellfire x**_


	3. A secret postponed

__

_Hey guys sorry for the wait! It's a bit short but i had writers block...i just couldn't seem to get to the ending of this chapter even thought i knew what it was going to be! _

_Anyways hope you like!_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**A Secret Postponed**_

Panic ensued but Harry was in action right away. Immediately he ran from his sons side and began barking orders.

"Ron, Hermione back door and front door! Ginny take the kids inside! Draco come out here with me and put up a concealment charm." He shouted and everyone moved without delay. Albus could see why his father was a force to be reckoned with. As soon as Harry had moved however a series of loud crack could be heard and black robed figures appeared out of nowhere. Flashes of light flew everywhere are everyone ran for their life – everyone except Albus. He stood there watching his father intently as he fired and dodged curses. There were no green lights among the curses but it didn't make the danger any less authentic. Albus watched in horror as a malicious curse hit Percival Lovegood in the back as he was rushing into the house which caused him to break out in nasty red boils and writhe on the ground. Then all of a sudden a large scull seemed to appear in the sky. Imprinted on its forehead were two lines and a circle forming an odd pattern. A moment later there was another loud series of cracks and the black robed figures were gone. Seconds after that the adults of the house appeared by Harry's side once more.

"They're gone mate." Said Ron.

"Draco can you trace them?" Harry asked urgently and Malfoy nodded. "Good! Hermione, Ron you're with me following Malfoy's lead." And Ron and Hermione fell into line behind Harry.

"Albus!" said Harry suddenly noticing his son. "Get back inside, it's not safe!"

"I want to go!" Albus protested

"No it's too dangerous now go into the house." Harry pressured him.

"But…but…" Albus started but Harry cut him off.

"Get inside and stop wasting my time Albus!"

But Albus knew what his father was trying to do. He was trying to make him angry so he would leave but he wasn't about to let it work.

"Dad! You just can't leave…not now!" He shouted back not knowing what else to say. Harry strode over to him and put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Look son I just can't risk having you in the field, I'll be too distracted. I promise when I get back you and me will have a proper talk and you'll know everything alright?" Assured Harry and Albus nodded despondently knowing he would get nowhere. "Good lad, now go and see to your mother."

And with that Harry and Malfoy disappeared followed by Ron and Hermione. Annoyed and frustrated Albus trudged miserably into the house. Once again all he could do was wait.

He had to wait a long time. By the time Harry and his Uncle and Aunt returned it was well into the early hours of the morning. The party guests and injured alike had long since gone home and the solemn mood of the house gave no indication that there was any sort of celebration there. Albus had never seen it like this. They family all sat huddled in now dreary seeming kitchen, in silence as the hours passed. Endless amounts of tea later there was a rapping at the door. Ginny Potter jumped a mile in the air and ran hurriedly out of the kitchen and out into the hallway.

"Password" She said shakily her hands already twisting the knob.

"Marauders." Replied a voice she recognised instantly as her husbands. Flinging the door open she meant to wrap her arms round her husband but stopped and paled as she caught sight of the slumped figure in between his and her brother's arms.

"Quick Ginny, clear a space on the couch, she was hit by a Blasting Charm." Albus heard his father say. He felt slightly sick when he saw his aunt Hermione's limp figure be bundled on to the couch.

"Is she…will she be alright?" Ginny stuttered out.

"She's unconscious but breathing." Ron said.

"What's going on dad?" Said Hugo entering the living room.

"Oh God, mum!" Cried Rose trying to force her way past everyone.

"No Rose no! Wait in the kitchen. She'll be fine alright." Ginny assured Rose, pushing her and Hugo back outside.

"Albus go with your mother and look after your cousins." Ordered Harry "Go!" he barked again unusually impatiently. Albus not wanting to get on the wrong side of his father left the room in a hurry. Before he did however he saw his father and uncle exchange a strange sort of look Albus had never seen before – he couldn't place what it was. It was almost like they were pleased at something. Confused he entered the kitchen. Rose was crying and Hugo looked like he would be sick and Albus wondered how he would feel if it was his mother on the couch right now. He knew if his father wasn't so protective and stubborn it very well might have been. The teenagers sat in silence while Ginny bustled in and out with potion ingredients and a frown worn face. Dawn was beginning to break when finally Hermione emerged from her slumber.

"Why the long faces guys?" She asked chirpily but weakly.

"Mum!" Cried Rose running towards her and embracing her tightly.

"It's okay, it's okay." Hermione shushed her and stroked her daughter's hair.

"What happened Aunt Hermione?" Albus asked.

"We followed those people from location to location for hours until we arrived at an abandoned church just outside York but it was a trap." Hermione explained and was interrupted by a coughing fit. Rose put an arm around her mother, her face twisted in worry.

"Mum you should rest." She said.

"No, I'm alright." Hermione assured her "Anyway we fought, Draco was hit first with a strong Crucio curse and passed out with the pain, he's in St Mungo's recovering, a few minutes later I must have been caught with a blasting charm. I don't remember anything after that point."

"Teddy said they were death eaters." Albus stated. It was what no one had wanted to ask.

"They seemed like them but that was not that dark mark above the house." Hermione answered.

"Then what was is?" Albus asked nervous of the answer.

"Something much more serious." She told him ominously.

"Hermione!" Said Harry gruffly, entering the room. "We don't need to give the kids nightmares now do we, everything's fine now."

"I just thought they'd want to know what happened."

"Harry's right its over and done with now and you should be resting." Ron piped from behind Harry. "Come on let's get you home."

"Your right. It's almost morning; Rose could you get the baby?" Hermione conceded. Rose nodded and picked up the tiny bundle and packed away the moveable cradle. Albus was sulking in the corner. He was annoyed that once again he was being kept from the loop. That however would be over soon enough or so he thought.

When everyone had gone home only Harry, Albus and Ginny were left in the kitchen. James and Lily had gone to bed and everyone's eyes were heavy.

"I'm going to check on those two and then go to bed. Harry dear are you coming?" Ginny announced.

"Yeah in a minute." Replied Harry and Albus' heart leapt. This was it; this was the talk he'd been waiting for. However Harry did not go straight into conversation as Albus hoped instead he filled the tea pot and put it on the stove in silence. Then he went over to the cabinet over the sink and began to rummage way into the back. After a few moments he pulled out a large squareish bottle filled with a brown liquid. When the tea was ready he saw his father dump a large amount into his cup. Albus shook his head. He had never once saw his father touch alcohol and now he had poured quite a hefty sum of what looked like scotch into his tea. He began to doubt very much that 'everything was fine'.

"So are we going to talk?" Asked Albus nervously.

"What?" Snapped Harry and Albus was taken aback.

"Talk…you said we would when you got back." Albus told him.

"I did?" Harry asked shaking his head and Albus nodded. "Well what are we talking about?"

"About everything!" Albus exclaimed exhasperated "You're supposed to tell me everything, show me what happened all those years ago! Just like you did James. Dad I'm sick of being in the dark about everything. I'm tired of people knowing more about my own father than I do!" Albus exploded but was met with a steely glare from Harry. For a moment there was silence as Harry drained the cup of tea.

"Listen boy, we'll talk when I decide! Got it? And because of your behaviour I can tell you it won't be tonight!" Harry shouted. Once again he walked over to the sink but this time he drained the rest of the brown liquid and slammed the bottle into the bin. Then he went back into the cabinet and took out another glass bottle – this time it had a green thick substance contained in it.

"Now I'm going to bed and I suggest you do the same." Harry growled and left the room, liquor bottle in hand. Albus sighed and put his head in his hands. Now he'd done it. He'd be lucky if his father talked to him in a week much less in the morning. It had been so strange. He'd never seen his dad act like that. Was this what he was like all those years ago when he fought with Voldemort? Did he snap and bark at people back then? Albus hoped not. It had been a weird night and now the exhaustion had hit him. He decided he couldn't be bothered moving so he waved his wand and transfigured a bowl into a pillow, the moment his head hit it he was asleep on the kitchen table.

Albus was woken by the sound of a blood curling scream. His green eyes snapped open and he adjusted his glasses thinking the scream must have been in a dream. He sat up and looked around, he was still in the kitchen and his back hurt -it wasn't smart to sleep with your head on a table. Then he heard it again, not as loud but very much full of pain. He recognised the owner of the scream as his mother and began to panic. He jumped up and raced upstairs towards his parent's bedroom. Albus burst open the door to see his mother shaking his violently.

"Harry! Harry no! Wake up!" Ginny cried her face flooded with tears but it would do no good. Albus could see that his father, the chosen one, the boy who lived, Harry James Potter was dead.

_There we go! You knew from the summary it was comming! SORRY! _

_Anyways please review as its nice to know your work is appreciated! _

_Mz Hellfire x_


End file.
